The Hope
by Sorreltail
Summary: There is war brewing between clans and so far there is only one hope that can save them from dreaded terror that is to come. Can one kit and her friends change the destiny for all the clans. Or will they ignore her and destroy the four clans forever...
1. Prolougue

**Hey I will update soon on the other story for those of you are reading it I hope you enjoy it, also please review!! Thank you. **

**I hope you enjoy this story it's a little bit of every thing I've read on here lately. Hope you enjoy and please review, thank you.**

Prologue

"There are great troubles ahead. _All but seven will be lost, and a new power will rise to help._" meowed an orange eyed gray she-cat.

"Yellowfang do you really think all but seven cat will die in Thunderclan, in the upcoming battle?" asked Bluestar worried about her old clan.

"Yes, Thunderclan's Leader, Deputy, Medicine Cat, one apprentice, the elder and the expecting queen will live, Bluestar." meowed Yellowfang.

"But that is only six." mewed Bluestar.

Spottedleaf stepped forward with a sad face, "Fallenheart does not know her kits are stillborns. I have offered to live the life of a warrior and be reborn to help Thunderclan. Of course I will not have any of my memories, but that is fine."

"I will be sad to see you go again, but stay strong and fight with the fierceness of a warrior of Lionclan Spottedleaf." mewed Bluestar.

The cats from Thunderclan looked at spotted leaf and nodded as they all talked as one cat. "Take care of our clan spotted leaf our future rests in your paws." they chorused together.

Then some of the oldest spirits of all Thunderstar, Riverstar, Windstar, and Shadowstar padded out from behind a starry fern. "I see Thunderclan has approved" mewed Shadowstar as she looked at the gathered clan. "But tell me has Thunderstar."

"Does the clan have any objections to this choice?" mewed Thunderstar.

Bluestar looked back at them knowing someone would say something and glared at them. Firestar and the other leaders of Thunderclan all looked back at the clan as well, except for one. He was the leader before Slaidstar. His name was Coldstar. "What is your objection" hissed Bluestar and Firestar together.

"Why are we sending a medicine cat when there are plenty of strong warriors who have proved they are strong and brave." mewed the black tom with ice blue eyes.

Shadowstar looked at the tom like she knew he would say that, and like she was going to enjoy the upcoming quarrel. Before Bluestar and Firestar could reply Spottedleaf looked at him calmly. "You have every reason to ask Coldstar, but many warriors have given service to there clan and be ready to jump to help again. A medicine cat will always help the clan no matter if they are alive, sick, hurt, or dead. It is my duty to do that. Though I do not think Lionheart, Whitestorm, Firestar, Graystripe, Bramblestar, Dustpelt, or any other warriors would mind going back to help Thunderclan. It is not there job to Leaders and Medicine Cats and even some Deputies it is their job to. When a warrior joins Starclan…."she stopped because Coldstar started to talk.

"I know the way it goes. When a warrior joins Starclan it is finally their time to rest from the battles and the fighting." he hissed.

"Then do not question why she is going?" hissed Bluestar, her neck fur starting to bristle.

"Fine then, but if Thunderclan dies it was not because I agreed." he hissed and walked off.

Bluestar calmed down "The clan agrees." she announced to Thunderstar and he nodded.

"Come on then Spottedleaf" he mewed and walked away with the other leaders.

As the cats went there separate ways Bluestar thought to herself. "_Be careful Spottedleaf your going to save our clan but…will you want more when you get there."_


	2. character list

**Sorry for the slow update hope you enjoy. And please review.**

Thunderclan

Leader: Slaidstar-black battle scared tom with smoke blue eyes.

Deputy: Paletouch- pale gray tom with dark amber eyes.

Apprentice-Bravepaw

Medicine Cat: Feathersong- long soft white furred she-cat with gorgeous soft blue eyes.

Queens: Fallenheart-brown tortishell she-cat with green eyes. kit- Spottedkit

Spottedkit-beautiful dark brown tortishell she-cat with amber eyes, white paws, black tipped tail and distinctive dappled coat.

Apprentice: Bravepaw- Golden ginger tom with green eyes.

Elders: Cloudteller- golden tom with white chest fur and yellow eyes.

Windclan

Leader: Rainstar- gray she-cat with sky blue eyes and black paws.

Deputy: Wingclaw- short furred golden tabby tom with amber eyes and long black claws.

Medicine Cat: Lightfeather- tiny long furred slender auburn she-cat with orange eyes.

Apprentice-Heatherwhisper

Warriors

Patchwing- auburn and white patched tom with hazel eyes.

Apprentice-Cloudpaw

Thistlewind- light golden she-cat with white muzzle and pale blue eyes.

Moorclaw- mottled brown tom with green eyes.

Rosepetal-reddish brown tortishelled she-cat with dappled pelt and violet eyes.

Eagleeye- brown tom with white circle shapped patches around his bright yellow eyes.

Apprentice-Beepaw

Apprentices

Heatherwhisper- golden she-cat with gray muzzle and leaf green eyes.

Cloudpaw- light pale gray tom with sky blue eyes.

Beepaw- pale yellow she-cat with black stripes and orange eyes.

Queens

Spottedflower- beautiful calico she-cat with amber eyes and white paws.

kits- Secretkit- calico she-cat with auburn paws and storm green eyes. Starkit- black tom with white star shaped patch and amber eyes. father- Patchpelt

Snowynight- white speckled dark gray almost black she-cat with cold blue eyes.

expecting

Riverclan

Leader: Creekstar- brown broad shouldered tom with river blue eyes.

Deputy: Reedwhisker- grayish blue tom with brilliant green eyes.

Medicine Cat: Mouseeye- gray tom with blck eye shaped patches on her side and gold eyes.

Warriors

Coldcreek- black she-cat with white paws and green eyes.

Apprentice-Stormpaw

Stemleg- short legged golden tom with night blue eyes.

Apprentice- Mistypaw

Mossstream- grayish blue she-cat with storm green eyes.

Apprentice- Rainpaw

Apprentices

Stormpaw- gray she-cat with lighter stripes and storm green eyes.

Mistypaw- light ginger she-cat with gray eyes.

Rainpaw- calico tom with amber eyes.

Queens

Duskflower- black she-cat with white muzzle and blue eyes.

expecting

Shadowclan

Leader: Dawnstar- gray she-cat with amber eyes.

Deputy: Seedtail- brown she-cat with darker flecks and orange eyes.

Medicine Cat: Larkwing- silver and black tabby tom with green eyes.

Warriors

Hollowbone- bone white tom with ambereyes.

Molepelt- small brown tom with ginger eyes.

Nettleclaw- silver gray she-cat with blue eyes.

Apprentice- Fawnpaw

Batflight- long furred black tom with green eyes.

Apprentice-Sheeppaw

Shycall- white she-cat with yellow eyes.

Foxfang- russet tom with blue eyes.

Apprentices

Fawnpaw- light, creamy, brown she-cat with long fluffy fur and hazel eyes.

Sheeppaw- white long furred tom with teal eyes.

Queens

Mintwing- gray she-cat with gold eyes and white paws.

expecting


	3. ch 1 A Spot of hope

Chapter 1

A Spot Of Hope

**THUNDERCLAN CAMP**

**A few days later Feathersong was in the nursery checking on Spottedkit. Bravepaw was still recovering from his wounds. The apprentice had many deep gashes, but if he didn't move the cuts would heal. So he was bored, lying in the Feathersong's den resting. Paletouch and Cloudteller, though he was an elder, were doing the regular and hunting patrols. Occasionally Fallenheart would go and hunt and leave Feathersong to watch Spottedkit. Slaidstar sat in his den doing nothing after the fierce battle they had barely won with Shadowclan. Thunderclan had paid a great cost for what they protected.**

**About four moons later a few days after Bravepaw twisted his paw. Fallenheart was sitting outside the nursery watching spotted kit play in a puddle from last nights rain. Bravepaw walked out of Feathersong's den to stretch so he wouldn't become stiff. Spottedkit saw him and dashed over and looked at him curiously and reached her nose to his and gave him a sniff. He stopped walking an kept his left hind leg in the air a bit so he didn't hurt his paw. Her small, cold, pink nose touched his black, warm nose, and then stepped back. "Spottedkit what are you doing?" Bravepaw asked he set back paw down slowly.**

"**Smelling things. I wondered what your nose smelled like. Also I wanted to know would you play a game with me." she asked sitting down and licking her front right paw. **

"**Well Feathersong is getting herbs so… I guess I will." he replied. **

"**Yay! Thank you Bravepaw." she mewed as she threw a balled up piece of moss at him. He caught it and threw it up high and Spottedkit jumped up and caught it n her mouth.**

"**Wow! Spottedkit that was a great jump." he mewed to her.**

"**Thanks!" she squealed as the moss left her mouth and Bravepaw leaned on to his back paws to catch the ball, as Feathersong walked into camp.**

"**Bravepaw! Your paw wont heal if your playing catch and straining it." she scolded him**

"**Sorry Feathersong, Spottedkit asked if I would play a game with her. She had became bored and cant argue with her there. There's no excitement since there's no warriors, or other apprentices, or kits being born ,or elders complaining about wet moss, I even miss Cinderflame always yelling at me." he admitted. " I hated him for that, but now I miss it." he continued on as Spottedkit walked up.**

"**What's wrong? Why are you upset Bravepaw?" she asked curiously not understanding. "And who is Cinderflame?"**

**Fallenheart sighed and walked over. "Spottedkit before you were born Thunderclan and Shadowclan fought over some territory. Dawnstar was getting old and so Seedstar had been giving orders lately. Unfortunately the night before the battle Seedstar received her name and nine lives. She had decided a long time ago she wanted part of our territory. Well during the battle we somehow managed to chase away the remaining Shadowclan cats. The cost Thunderclan paid was great…" she mewed pausing and then continued "Every cat you know now are the only ones that survived. Cinderflame was Bravepaw's older brother from Midnightflower's and Wildheart's first litter." she finished.**

**Spottedkit sat there as she took in all the information. Now she understood why no one was ever around. She looked up at her mother "When do I get to become an apprentice?" she asked her mother.**

"**Why Spottedkit" Bravepaw asked her curiously.**

"**Because I want to help rebuild my clan. I don't know anyone other than you, Feathersong, Fallenheart, Paletouch, Cloudteller, and Slaidstar and I've never see him. **

**Fallenheart licked her daughter's ear. "Your four moons now so in two moons you will be allowed to become an apprentice." she mewed strongly looking down at her softly. Then suddenly they heard a loud warning yowl near the entrance of camp…. **


	4. ch 2 A Hard Life

**Chapter 1**

**A Hard Life**

SHADOWCLAN CAMP

Seedstar was pacing back and forth furiously. Hollowbone watched as she did so. "She turned to Fawnpaw never hesitate to attack the enemy again! She hissed.

"But she was medicine cat" Fawnpaw argued. Nettleclaw looked at her apprentice as she reasoned with the leader while Hollowbone stayed silent and looked at his daughter. "I've been taught the warrior code since I was a kit. Maplenight and Hollowbone have taught me a lot about the code and so has Nettleclaw" she continued.

"Obviously not enough your arguing with your leader!" Seedstar hissed again.

"Because your asking me to do something against the warrior code that Starclan has laid down for us." she replied "To kill a medicine cat is…"she stopped as Seedstar raised paw with unsheathed claws and rake Fawnpaw's muzzle. Right as Nettleclaw went to jump in front of her apprentice. Hollowbone's white pelt flashed in front of his daughter protectively. Seedstar's claws raked down her deputy's side before she had time to pull away.

"You mouse brained fool" she hissed at him.

"Her mother died in our pointless battle Seedstar, I will not have taken from me as well." he mewed strongly as his pelt became blood stained.

Nettleclaw helped Fawnpaw out of the den she looked horrified as Sheeppaw and Foxfang, an apprentice who had just became a warrior, walked over to her. "Watch her for a moment while I get her some poppy seed." Nettleclaw instructed them and left to Larkwing's den to get her poppy and tell him about Hollowbone's newest energies. Unfortunately for Fawnpaw she looked exactly like her mother Maplenight. Seedstar had always been angry with Maplenight because Hollowbone chose her instead of herself.

After a while Sheeppaw and Foxfang were in the apprentices den along with Fawnpaw. "Come on Fawnpaw, she'll calm down in a little bit." mewed Foxfang.

"No she will not! Its been four months since it happened and she is still furious. I don't think she likes me" she mewed confused and tired.

Sheeppaw looked at her softly and ran his tail along her back. "Well it won't do you any good to be stressed out about it. We have training still tomorrow and it is battle training so you'll need to rest." he mewed as Foxfang left the den and Hollowbone entered. Fawnpaw saw her father and ran over to him and tackled him to the ground.

"Your okay." she mewed licking him all over, though his pelt was still stained he had herbs on it to help heal it. She got off of him "I'm sorry I never should of said that stuff to Seedstar" she started to explain to her father.

"There is no need to explain yourself to me, Fawnpaw. I would not of done it either" he mewed as he licked his side "You are my only reason for still being here" he mewed "Even if it means getting clawed by my leader over and over I will protect you." he finished

"But I don't want you hurt." she mewed "Next time the wounds might be deadly." she mewed sounding concerned about her father.

"You know your exactly like your mother. Always caring about others around you" he mewed licking her between the ears before leaving the den.

She turned to Sheeppaw "I need to get away from this place" she mewed quietly…


End file.
